A consumer electronic product is usually held with packings of Styrofoam in a cardboard box during its shipment from one place to another. Packings of corrugated paper are also often used for the same purpose. Styrofoam, however, is derived from petroleum, which is limited natural resources, and so we should avoid using that material as such a packing, which is destined for immediate disposal after it has served the function of protecting a product against damage and shock during transportation thereof from one place to another. Also, from the viewpoint of disposal, packings of Styrofoam are bulky garbage after use and, hence, their transport for disposal costs much. Also, such wastes are not suitable for land reclamation. Moreover if such wastes are burned, they generate intense heat and thus cause damage to the incinerator. The inventor hereof, therefore, has developed various packings of corrugated paper for use as an alternative to those of Styrofoam, and applied for patents for them.